Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire 'is a faction. It was the New Order built by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious from the Galactic Republic and, rather than offering people newfound hope, the Empire instead became a tyrannical regime presided over by a shadowy and detached despot steeped in the Dark Side of the Force. Personal liberties were crushed and the governance of everyday affairs was pulled away from the Senate and were instead given to unscrupulous regional governors. Accompanying the growth of the Empire was an unprecedented military buildup. The many shipyards in the Emperor's domain churned out immense fleets of Star Destroyers and TIE Fighters. The Imperial starfleet maintained order in the galaxy, a role previously undertaken by the Jedi Knights, an august order of protectors who were wiped out during the Emperor's ascent. The Empire ruled through fear and its power-hungry lieutenants and technocrats developed greater and stronger instruments of destruction to crush a rebellious populance. The philosophy culminated in the creation of the Death Star, a mobile space station with a prime weapon to destroy an entire planet once fully charged. Leaders Emperor Palpatine Darth Vader Boba Fett Wilhuff Tarkin Orson Krennic Fleet Admiral Thrawn Units Infantry *'Stormtrooper: 'The core infantry unit of the Galactic Empire and are standard Stormtrooper units armed with E-11 blaster rifles, being well trained and equipped in squadrons of six. On the battlefield, they maintain fitness by doing pushups, usually in sets of five or so. They are well-balanced basic infantry, sporting 450 health (75 per squad member) and their special ability is to throw Thermal Detonators which deal extra damage. *'Shock Trooper: 'The anti-vehicle infantry units of the Galactic Empire and come in two pairs armed with MiniMag shoulder-launched proton torpedo launchers that can be employed against armored vehicles, structures and aircraft thanks to the weapon's limited tracking ability. They tend to exercise with their missile launchers and they excel against vehicles and structures. They also sport 600 health (300 per squad member). *'Scout Trooper: 'The anti-infantry infantry units of the Galactic Empire and can also serve in reconnaissance and scouting. They come in pairs: a sniper and a spotter, and the sniper is armed with a scoped E-11 long-range blaster with a laser sight, while the spotter is equipped with a pair of thermal binoculars and communications equipment for contact with HQ and relaying target data. They excel against infantry with their impressive range and can easily pick them off. They can passively detect stealth units and their special ability is to camouflage themselves for stealth tactics, however they are vulnerable to close-range combat, vehicles and aircraft. They possess 300 health (150 per squad member). *'Imperial Engineer: 'Support infantry units that can capture enemy structures and effectively repair allied buildings. However, they only have 50 health and are merely armed with an EC-17 Hold-Out Blaster, making them weak against more offensive units. *'Imperial Officer: 'Support infantry units *'Imperial Rocket Trooper: 'Aerial infantry units *'Death Trooper: 'Heavy infantry units *'Shadow Trooper: 'Stealth infantry units *'Royal Guard: *'Probe Droid:' Vehicles *'AT-AT: '''The Empire's ultimate unit that is a combat walker that is armed with two light blaster cannons, mounted on both sides of its head, and two heavy laser cannons mounted below the head. The AT-AT has *'AT-ST:' *'74-Z Speeder Bike:' *'X-34 Landspeeder:' *'A5-RX Battle Tank:' Aircraft *'TIE Fighter:' *'TIE Bomber:' *'TIE Interceptor:' *'TIE Defender:' *'TIE Advanced:' *'Theta-class Shuttle:' Ships *'Imperial-class Star Destroyer:' *'Victory II-class Frigate:' *'Executor-class Star Dreadnought:' *'Interdictor-class Star Destroyer:' Heroes *'Emperor Palpatine:' *'Darth Vader:' *'Boba Fett:' *'Bossk:' *'Orson Krennic:' *'IG-88:''' Structures Production and Tech Structures Support Structure Category:Factions